1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric circuit board assembly and relates more especially to assembly of an electrical connector with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto electric circuit boards have had edge mounted multicontact connectors manually face mounted to them by means of suitable face mounting flanges and screws or rivets. With the use of automated assembly techniques however it can be a disadvantage for manual assembly of such connectors to still be necessary and it would be desirable to reduce or remove this disadvantage or provide for simpler assembly.
In addition, most board-to-board connectors were designed for use with circuits employing discrete components and are very large when compared to modern circuitry employing surface mount devices. Consequently, it is the physical design of the connector which dictates board spacing, and hence overall equipment size. It would likewise be desirable to alleviate this problem.